I Just Met You
by ChamiKhan
Summary: Grunkle Ford and Stan are missing and it's up to Dipper, Norman, Mabel, Neil, Coraline, and Wybie to find them. Very loosely based on first couple episodes of Supernatural. My first FanFiction! If people enjoy and are reading it, I will write more! Please review! (Rated M for mention of rape and not so good stuff)
1. In Which We Have a Brief Introduction

**I Just Met You**

 **A Gravity Falls /ParaNorman/Supernatural*/Coraline Fanfiction**

 **Pairings include: Mabel/Neil; Dipper/Norman; Coraline/Wybie**

 ***Supernatural is not a big part of this at all. Just a phone call to Bobby is all. If you don't watch Supernatural, the story will make just as much sense. If you do, it will have cool references for you.**

 **This is my first fanfic on this website, please be kind to li'l ol' me! There is no BillDip or Pinecest, so if Mabel says that she loves Dipper and vice versa, it's because they're siblings and that is family love, not shipping love. Also, just a little bit of background for this story, Mabel and Dipper's parents were killed after the show ended, so they moved in with their uncles permanently. They all go on "hunting trips" occasionally to help Mabel and Dipper cope. When they were 18, Mabel left because she wanted a "normal life," whatever that is. "Daniel Cleft" is an OC, and not going to be in for very long. Now on with the show! :)**

Mabel's P.O.V.

Mabel lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep, not with so much to think about. She felt bad for leaving them, even after a year, but so much good had come of it. She had found a job, a boyfriend who she hoped was going to propose soon, an apartment, heck, she was even going to college! Still… Mabel winced as she recalled the heartbroken look on dipper's face when she had stormed out the door of the Mystery Shack. The motion of wincing moved the warm body next to her, which groaned.

"Babe? Are you still awake? Go to sleep! I'm so tired, and you're not actually doing anything!" The body next to her complained. Mabel smiled softly.

"Sorry, Dan. I'm just thinking is all."

"Thinking? Since when do you do that?" At the unexpected insult, Mabel threw off the covers and hopped to the floor.

"Bae, wait! It's cold! Where are you going?"

"It's okay, I just need the bathroom," Mabel lied. She trudged into the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She was toweling off when a noise made her stop. Mabel set the towel down and listened. Creaking, downstairs. Quietly as she could, Mabel crept down the stairs and saw a figure rummaging in the fridge. The figure closed it, and Mabel leaped onto it, wrestling it into a headlock. Mabel applied pressure and demanded, "Who are you?! What do you want?!"

The figure spluttered, "Well, its good to know you can protect yourself, Mabel. But what the crap was that? Coming at me with no weapon? What were you thinking?"

In a rush, Mabel let go of the figure with a squeak and backed away. "Dipper? What the freaking heck are you doing here!? I could have killed you!" she cried. Dipper coughed and struggled to get up, then turned to Mabel.

"You most certainly could have knocked me out, but kill me? Come on, Mabel. You couldn't kill the invisible wizard!" A light flickered on and Dan stood there, looking bleary-eyed and confused. His eyes narrowed when he saw Dipper.

"Babe? Who is this? What's going on?" Dan gestured rudely to Dipper, who returned the gesture with equal vigor.

"Stop it, both of you. Dan, this is Dipper Pines, my brother. Dipper, this is Daniel Cleft, my boyfriend. And yes, Dipper, I too would like to know what is going on. You mind telling us?" Dipper's eyes flicked from Dan to Mabel and back again.

"You sure you want me to tell you in front of him?" Mabel put a protective arm around Dan's waist.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of us." Dipper shrugged.

"Alright. Grunkle Stan and Ford have been on a hunting trip, and they've been missing for three days." Mabel's eyes widened, and without looking away from Dipper, she whispered to Dan, "Leave us."

Dan departed up the stairs without question, leaving Mabel and Dipper alone. Dipper cleared his throat uncomfortably. "What more is there to say, Mabel? They're gone and I need your help getting them back. What's worse, I think it was Bill."

"Dipper, I …" Mabel trailed off.

"Also, at the place they were last spotted at, I found this." Dipper held up a red, leather-bound journal with a golden, six-fingered hand embossed on. In the center of the hand was a number four, painted on in black. Mabel gasped.

"Grunkle Ford's journal… he never goes anywhere without it!" Dipper nodded gravely.

"I need you to come with me. We need to find them. I, I think Bill is back. I've been having nightmares, Mabel. He's told me that he's back. I can't rely on anyone but you. We were the unstoppable Mystery Twins, Mabel. Help me be that again. I miss you. Awkward sibling hug?" Dipper held out his arms for a hug, but Mabel turned away.

"Dipper, I just got a life. I have classes, a boyfriend, a job, Dipper! An actual job, not just credit card scam! I can't just throw it all away because Bill is back! "

"But why the heck not? Dan over there is deadweight, and I think you know it! You can just move on, drop your classes, and-"

Mabel cut him off. " No, Dipper! You're the one who's deadweight! You want me to get back into the job when all I want is to be normal. Can't you understand!?" Dipper's hopeful look turned sour, and he looked away.

"Just help me find our grunkles, since they're obviously the only ones I can count on. Then you can go back to this normalcy that you seem to care so much about. " Dipper gestures to the room around him and Mabel nodded. She could at least do that. After all, she owed it to her grunkles for taking them in.

"When do we go?" She asked.

"Whenever you're ready." Mabel ran up the stairs and began to pack.

 **Alright! First chapter! What do you guy's think? Please review! This is my first ever fanfiction on here, so please tell me what you think (also if there are grammar and spelling errors)! See you next chapter!**


	2. In Which Dipper and Mabel Meet Norman

**Chapter two**

 **OK, changed my mind. No phone call to Bobby, but lots of references. So many references, in fact, I will go so far as to say it takes place in the same universe. So, yeah. Also, Norman may seem out of character to you, being cockier in here than in the movie, but I'm just going to say that growing up meant that Norman also grew out of his shyness a little. So, don't like, don't read.**

 **I don't own Supernatural, ParaNorman, Gravity Falls, Coraline, etc.**

 **Norman's P.O.V.**

Norman was bored. As the hotel clerk, it was his job to stand there and do nothing while waiting for customers. He sighed and looked at the clock. Five more minutes left. That was the rule. If no one came for half an hour, then he could do something else in the hotel for the remaining time he had left on his shift. Which was fifteen minutes, if anyone was curious. The minute hand moved and Norman smiled. Four minutes.

"...never said I would do something like this! I agreed to help you find our Grunkles, not another job!" A feminine voice was arguing, clearly not happy about something. Norman cringed in pity for the poor sap. He had heard that tone of voice to many times from his older sister Courtney, and he knew it was not pleasant. The woman was about nineteen or twenty if he had to guess. The voice got closer, accompanied by a similar sounding voice, but deeper, so Norman knew it had to belong to a male, about the same age as the female.

"Mabel, we have to do it! People could get hurt. I promise you, I won't drag you into any more jobs." Norman's ears perked up. A job? He had heard that type of talk before. It only came from hunters and the occasional assassin. The arguing duo walked through the door and to Norman's desk.

"I'd like to get a room, please."

"Alright," Norman responded. "What type would you like?"

"A twin bed, please."

"You aren't sharing?..." Norman trailed off and the man looked confused for a moment. Then he laughed.

"Oh," he said. "Oh gosh no. She's my sister. My twin sister." Norman chuckled awkwardly.

"Heh, sorry about that. Alright, twin beds for the twin siblings. Sign here, here, and here. What method will you be paying by?"

"Cash."

"Alright, here you go. Your room is that way, sir, down the hall. May I ask that you sign our guestbook, Mr..." Norman looked at the signatures on the papers. "Fiddleford?"

Norman looked up at them. Ridiculous, clearly made-up names, arguing about a job, paying in cash, and saying that someone could get hurt? Oh yeah. These guys were definitely hunters. Mr. 'Fiddleford' chuckled.

"Yep, that's us alright. Sure thing... Norman." He looked at Norman's name tag.

"I'm... Sam and this is... Ellen." Norman chuckled again. Definitely hunters. The two signed and walked down the hall. 'Sam' stopped and turned around.

"Would you mind showing us where our room is?"

"Not at all." Norman walked down with them and led them to the elevator. They followed him to the top floor and stopped at door eighteen. He used the key to open the door and gestured for them to go inside.

"May I get your luggage?" Norman asked. 'Ellen' and 'Sam' shared a look before 'Sam' shook his head. Norman laughed. Of course not.

"You know, off the record here, you can tell me your real names. I know your line of work. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, then I guess I wasted my time. But I'm not normally wrong. Oh, another thing. This town may have a 'witchy' past, but there's nothing to hunt here. Not for you at least." 'Sam' and 'Ellen' shared a look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." 'Sam' stated

"Alright. If you change your mind, you know where I'm at." Norman began walking down the hall until he heard a "Wait!"

He turned around. "Yes?"

"My name's Mabel. Mabel Pines. This big nerd here is my brother Dipper." Norman smiled.

"Well, welcome to Blithe Hallows, Dipper and Mabel Pines."

"We sort of have a problem. Have you perchance noticed two older men checking in here a couple days ago? They went missing three days ago. Just up and vanished. They said they were staying at this motel." Norman furrowed his brow thoughtfully.

"Well, there's a way to check. Do you know their aliases?"

"Aliases?" Mabel asked.

"Other names or identities," Dipper clarified.

"So you do talk," Norman mused. Dipper bristled.

"Don't get used to it." Mabel shot him a glare, and he calmed down.

"Yeah. They went by Jacob and Joshua Brown."

"Just let me be right back. I'll check." Norman ran down the stairs, deciding it would be faster. Quickly, he ran down to the desk and flipped through the guestbook. Bingo. He ran back up the short flight of stairs to their room and seeing that they were nowhere in sight, knocked on their door. He didn't even finish knocking when the door opened, and Mabel let him in. She gestured at a table and Norman sat down.

"Did you get it?" Mabel demanded.

"Yeah. Room 203. I'll get you in later when everyone's sleeping and there'll be no one to stop us." Mabel's face screwed up in confusion.

"Isn't this a 24-hour motel? Won't there be people to stop us?" Norman smiled.

"The guy who'll be on desk duty owes me a favor."

"You're giving up a favor for us? Favors are precious things." Dipper joined them at the table.

"Yeah, Mabel's got a point. What's in it for you?"

"This town has enough hunters as it is. Some hunters bring death and despair. The sooner you two are out of here, the better. Also, you could be hunting these two because they're possessed. If they're possessed, they could hurt people. And I'm not going to let that happen." Dipper still looked incredulous but nodded never the less.

"We're not hunting them. They're our great uncles, and we think a demon took them." Dipper glared at her.

"What?" She asked. "If he can help, then I can get home sooner. Norman, they're incredibly important to us. They're practically our parents. Also, if you find them, they're not going to be possessed. They have these."

Mabel pulled down the hem of her shirt, revealing an Anti-Possession tattoo. Dipper did the same and Mabel explained, "Our Grunkles made us get them when we were fourteen."

"Grunkles?" Norman asked.

"Great Uncles," Dipper explained.

"Oh." Norman pulled down the hem of his shirt as well, revealing the same tattoo. Dipper smiled at him for the first time, and Norman felt his face get hot. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Thank you, Norman. We really appreciate it." Mabel smiled gratefully at him.

"Yeah, Norman," Dipper added. "Thank you."

Norman smiled. "You sure I can't get your luggage?"

Mabel and Dipper laughed. "Nope, we're sure, Norman. Thanks again. It's nice to know there's someone on our side that knows what they're doing."

Norman smiled and walked out the door. "You have no idea," he whispered.

(Line break, whoa!)

(Also, still Norman's P.O.V.)

"All right ghost-boy!" Norman's best friend Neil cheered. "You ready to kick some ghost-butt?!"

"Heck yeah!" The duo hopped out of Norman's truck and crossed the road to the abandoned gift shop. Every year at this time, the original owner of the gift shop would cause the cars or whatever that passed by to crash, killing everyone but the gay people in the vehicle. Knowing the legend, the entire high-school was going to drive by at exactly one am, seeing if the ghost stories were true. Norman and Neil had Courtney (Norman's older sister) spread it around that the ghost came out at one instead of five, the actual time it appeared, to save all of their necks. That left Norman and Neil eight hours to find the ghost, and have Neil salt and burn the body, or have Norman convince it to move on.

Neil tossed Norman the duffel bag filled with the supplies and walked to the front door. Neil jiggled the lock and took out his lock-pick. After a minute or so, the lock fell and Neil turned to Norman with a grin on his face and fire in his eyes. "We're in!"

Carefully, Norman eased open the door and the two walked inside. Neil closed the door behind them and looked at Norman. "Sensing anything yet?" He asked.

Norman shook his head and they started to explore slowly and carefully. They didn't have an EMF meter for this sort of stuff, but they had Norman, which was sort of the same thing, but better since Norman could actually point out the ghosts. Norman took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He Felt all around him, but he couldn't seem to sense anything. "Neil, what time is it?"

"4:59. No, wait, hah! 5:00!" Just as Neil said it, he felt an extremely powerful surge of energy. Norman cried out and was thrown against a wall. The front door flew open, and Norman heard vaguely familiar voices as the blackness clouded his vision.

"What happened?" The voice demanded. Norman groaned and couldn't stop the darkness from swallowing him whole.

 **Whoo! Here we are, Earthlings! Chapter two is done! Yes! Please don't forget to review! Thank you so much to the people who are already following this story. I really appreciate your premature faith in me! Also, please don't hate me for the cliffhanger. If you watch BBC or Supernatural, then you already know the writers are really mean, so maybe it's our destiny? Who knows? See you next chapter! :)**


	3. In Which Dipper and Mabel Find Neil

**Hello! I know you guys are probably mad about the cliff-hanger (the two or three of you that care...) but I'm here to fix that.**

 **Dipper's P.O.V.**

"Dipper, I said I would go with you to find our grunkles. Not to help you with a job."

"Mabel, what is the number one rule when hunting?" Dipper asked.

"Never go alone," Mabel answered without hesitation and Dipper nodded.

"Exactly. People are going to get hurt if we don't do this. I know you want to get back to your job and Dave, or whatever his name is, but we can't let any more people get hurt. Besides, we already know where he's buried, all we have to do is make sure that no one goes near the old gift shop until we salt and burn his remains. Please?" Mabel sighed.

"Fine. What's it's background?"

"Well, the ghost's name was Gerald Seal. He not just owned the gift shop, but watched it be built, paid for it, put his heart and soul into it-"

"I get it. We may need to burn it too." Mabel interrupted. Dipper glared at her and went on.

"He lived in 1820, and one day he went into town and attempted to rape a guy named John Johnson. He told the town and one night, the town attacked. They viciously murdered him and almost destroyed all the gift shop held. Every year since then, on this day from 5:00 pm to 6:00 am, he kills anyone who walks, rides, or drives by the gift shop. Considering it's right on the road into town, many people have been killed, many we don't know about. Except for all the gay people. They 'miraculously' survived." Mabel nodded and smiled.

"Well, you're safe then!" Dipper turned his head and blushed, causing Mabel's smile to soften a little.

"Sorry, Dipper. I know how sensitive you are about that." Dipper put on a plastic smile and shook it off. He looked at the clock. 4:30.

"Let's get dinner and then we can hunt." Mabel nodded and Dipper grabbed the keys off of the table. He walked out the door with Mabel right behind him.

 **(Line break! Whoa!)**

 **(Still Dipper's P.O.V.)**

Dipper tossed a gun to Mabel, who easily caught it. He glared at her with mock jealousy and she stuck out her tongue playfully, as they both knew he had no such ability to catch as easily as her. They walked over to the front door, Mabel in front and Dipper following. Instead of opening the door as expected, she stopped. Dipper looked at her in concern. "What's going on?" He asked.

"The door's lock is already open," she whispered. Dipper's eyes widened and he looked at his watch. 4:49. No, 5:00. Suddenly, a scream rang out like a gunshot in the setting sun and Mabel rammed herself against the door to get in, but it was stuck. Like someone was holding it shut. She tried two more times, and after the third, Dipper turned to her.

"Let me try," he suggested. Mabel nodded and he thrust his shoulder into the door and yelped in surprise when he fell through. Mabel poked her head in and peered down at him.

"You alright?" She asked. Dipper groaned and sat up.

"Better than that guy, at least." He pointed across the room to where a guy about their age lay on the floor, knocked out.

"Get a ring of salt put down, Mabel," Dipper ordered. Mabel did it and Dipper dragged him into the circle half that Mabel then completed.

"Hey," Dipper said tapping his face. "You with us? Hello?"

Dipper lightly slapped the side of his face and the man groaned. "Where am I?"

Dipper smiled in relief. "You are here. Here is Blithe Hollows." The man groaned again and glared at him, then gasped suddenly and tried to stand up. Half-way up, he almost fell over, but Dipper caught him and wrapped his arm around Dipper's shoulders.

"Norman! Where did he go?!" The man exclaimed. Mabel cocked her head.

"You mean spiky-haired Norman that works at the hotel?" The man narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"How do you know Norman?" Dipper coughed uncomfortably.

"Um, how much do you know?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, 'know'?" Mabel cut in.

"Do you know about demons, ghosts, and how to fight them?" Dipper glared at her.

"Well don't sugar coat it," He remarked. The man looked thoughtful.

"Well, I haven't had much experience with demons, but if there's one thing I know, it's ghosts. And yeah, I know how to fight them. Norman does too. Now how well do you know Norman?"

"He's helping us," Mabel stated.

"With what? A job? He's got enough of those as it is." Dipper twisted his face in confusion.

"I thought there weren't any jobs here. At least, that's what Norman told us."

"Yeah, there aren't any jobs for you, at least. Norman and I take care of everything around here. Now, who are you? And how much do you know about Norman?"

"What is there to know about Norman? He works at the hotel, he's a hunter, is this what you're getting at? Or is there more to know about Norman? Also, what's your name?"

"Neil Downe."

"What?! I will do no such thing! That's a little preposterous!" The man rolled his eyes.

"That's my name. Neil Downe."

"Oh... That's awkward. Heh, sorry." Mabel swatted him on the side of the head and Dipper glared at her. Neil shook his arm off Dipper's shoulder's and walked out of the circle.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dipper asked.

"Finding Norman. Are you gonna help me or stay safe in your little circle here? 'Cause I know what I'm doing." Mabel looked at Dipper.

"Are we following him?" Dipper shrugged.

"Well, it's not like we were going to do anything else tonight." Mabel shrugged and the two caught up to Neil.


	4. In Which We Get To Know Norman Better

**Hello, Earthlings! We're back to Norman's point of view, and I know I said this story will have Coraline in it, and it will, she'll just come later. After... well, big things. Hope you guys are enjoying, please don't forget to review! OK, here we go! (Also, HAPPY NATIONAL INTROVERT WEEK! :)**

 **Norman's P.O.V. (In case you didn't read the above, you lazy people)**

Norman stirred and tried to move his hands to his head. Wait, he couldn't move. What was going on? His eyes flew open and he looked around wildly. He was tied to a chair, and it was dark, but he could still see okay. Norman struggled against the ropes, but it didn't do any good. The ghost must have taken him. Was Neil okay? Maybe he was awake by now.

"Hello?" Norman called out. "You're awake," A raspy voice answered.

"Are you Gerald Seal?" Norman called out bravely. The voice chuckled bitterly.

"I was, once."

"Why didn't you move on? More importantly, why am I here? What do you want with me?"

"So many questions," Gerald commented. Norman coughed nervously.

"Are you going to answer them? Or are you going to hurt me, or something?" Again Gerald laughed, a dry rasp that stuck out like a sore thumb in the night.

"Why would I want to hurt you? If I wanted to, don't you think I would've already?"

"Maybe you wanted me to suffer and be awake for it."

"You think I'm like that?"

"Well, you did rape a guy, and that was before you died." His humorless laugh echoed around the room.

"That's what they said I did? That's how people remember me?"

"Well, yeah. If you didn't rape him, then what did happen?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions for someone that's tied to a chair."

"Well, that's how you find things out. And I'm curious." Gerald sighed.

"Well, I found I liked men a year before they killed me. I had met a man. He was beautiful, and I loved him. Every day for a year I tried to get up the courage to talk to him, to tell him, and when I finally did, he was drunk. We got into bed together that night, and when he woke up that morning, he ran out so fast, you would've thought I was a giant ant or something. He told everyone I had raped him and that night, the townsfolk murdered me. I watched them through the years, and they were never convicted of anything. In fact, the police helped with my murder. What do you have to say in their defense, young seer?"

"I'm so sorry. But, you must know that the people who you killed later had nothing to do your death."

"It wasn't my death I killed them for. They had been mean. Mean to people like you and me."

"They might've made mistakes, but that doesn't mean they deserved to die. No one deserves to die. Especially you. That should've never happened, and the world is working to make up for this kind of thing. We're doing better. At least, I think we are."

"Are they? I can see the pain and injustice from others that stain your soul like coffee on a garment. You've been hurt. By the chubby one that is here with us, no less. Why did you spare him? I can see the power you hold, and you should've burnt him to a crisp. But you didn't. Why?"

"I forgave him. He's been my best friend for many years, and I refused to give up on our friendship for one disagreement. That's why."

"But you still disagree with him."

"He's scared. That's why I haven't told him that I'm still practicing." Norman grunted frustratedly.

"Could you _please_ untie me? This is really uncomfortable." The ghost chuckled again.

"Heh, nope. You know I'm not going to hurt you, but they don't. And, I don't need you getting in my way when I kill them."

"What?!" Norman exclaimed.

"Yep. Ah, here they come now!" Norman blinked owlishly in confusion.

"They? I- mph!" Norman was interrupted when a pair of hands reached in front of him and gagged him, shutting him up effectively. Neil came into view, accompanied by Dipper and Mabel.

"Norman!" They all cried simultaneously. They rushed forward but stopped when Norman felt a cold, sharp metal press against his throat.

"I swear if you touch one hair on his head..." Mabel threatened. Her hand clenched into fists, and Neil joined her.

"Please," Dipper begged. "What do you want us to do?"

Gerald pointed at the wall, and commanded, "Weapons over there; line up on wall." His speech was slurred, and Norman realized he must a be a tremendously strong spirit to tell them that much. Never the less, he made noises through the gag in protest, trying to tell them what Gerald was going to do, but they did it anyway. Gerald walked over, and Norman felt the familiar warmth grow in his chest. Summoning all his strength, he pushed that warmth to his fingertips. Green lighting shot out of his fingertips and encircled the ghost, trapping it in its clutches. Norman focused and the lightning grew closer and closer around Gerald until he and the lighting disappeared altogether.

'Goodbye, Gerald,' he thought. Dipper and Mabel stood there staring at him for a second until he cleared his throat under the gag. Mabel quickly rushed over and took the gag off and started to untie the ropes, but Dipper commanded her to stop.

"Why?" She asked. "He just saved us. We should untie him, right? Neil, are you with me on this?"

Neil just turned away and ignored her. "Mabel, he's one of the things we hunt," Dipper reminded her.

"What?! He's a human! Just like us!" She protested. Dipper shook his head.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted him. He's dangerous." Norman scoffed.

"Oh, yeah. Because tying me up is going to stop me from hurting you, just like it stopped me from sending the ghost to the afterlife." Mabel chuckled in spite of the tense situation.

"He's got a point, Dipper. Don't you think if he could've hurt us, he would've already?" Dipper narrowed his eyes.

"It still makes me feel better if he remains tied up." Norman's shoulders slumped in exasperation. He rolled his eyes."So you're just going to leave me like this? Tied up to a chair when there are going to be multiple high school students coming through here? Am I that dangerous to you?" Neil stomped over and glared at him.

"Yes, you are. You said you would stop and I trusted you. I trusted you, Norman. So yeah, let the high schoolers have their way with you." Dipper stopped his pacing and turned to Neil.

"What?!" He demanded.

"Yeah, Neil. Why don't you tell Dipper here about Alvin's favorite activity?" Norman snarked. Neil looked down.

"Neil, I know I lied and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, and I know it. I just... You're the only person I would have left. Ever since last year, you've been the only one to stick with me. I had to train in case we got into a situation like this. You're my best friend." Neil sighed.

"I shouldn't have even thought of leaving you here with Alvin. I'm so sorry. I'm scared for you. What if you turn out like Aggie?"

"That's the difference between me and Aggie, though. She didn't know how to control it, and I do. If I stop practicing, I lose that control. I don't want to lose that control. If I do, that's when I turn into Aggie. He helped me understand that." Norman sighed and looked at Dipper and Mabel.

"If you want to, you can untie me from the chair and retie me, if you want to. I won't try to stop you, and I won't try to run away either. Or you can leave me here. Your choice." Mabel glared at Dipper.

"We are not leaving him here." Dipper raised his hands in submission.

"I agree with you that much, Mabel. But, we are keeping him tied up." Norman and Mabel rolled their eyes but said nothing. Dipper untied him from the chair and Norman stood there obediently as he retied him. They walked out to the car and Neil put a hand on Norman's shoulder.

"Dipper? Mabel?" He asked. "Would you be okay with Norman riding in your car? I need some time to think."

Dipper looked at Mabel, who shrugged. "Sure," He said. Mabel nodded, and Norman followed them to their car. Dipper opened the door for him and he climbed in. Mabel and Dipper climbed in the front seats and Dipper started the engine. As soon as he began driving, both Dipper and Mabel started asking questions.

"When did this all start?" Dipper.

"Are you psychic?" Mabel.

"What else can you do?" Dipper, again.

"Can you make Dipper drive off the side of the road?" I bet you can't guess who that was.

"Well?" They asked at the same time. "Are you going to answer?"

At this point in time, Norman was thoroughly freaked out. "Um, yes?" He squeaked. Norman shook his head as if shaking off the confusion.

"Okay, one at a time. Dipper, you first, and keep in mind, I have the right to refuse to answer some of your questions, alright?" Dipper huffed.

"Fine. Besides the 'Sith lightning', what else can you do?" Norman cleared his throat.

"Well, I can see ghosts and the 'Sith lightning', as you put it, can harm and kill everything, especially birds."

"OK, well-"

"Me next!" Mabel interrupted. "Are you psychic?"

Norman blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Can you read my mind if you wanted to right now?"

"No. Dipper?"

"When did this all start?"

"I've been able to see ghosts as long as I can remember, and I discovered I could use my powers in that concentrated form three months ago. Mabel?"

"Ca-"

"I can't make Dipper drive off the side of the road."

"I thought you said you weren't psychic!"

"I can't. I just remembered you asked that earlier."

"Oh."

"Any other questions, Mabel?"

"I thought it was Dipper's turn."

"You didn't ask a question."

"Oh. Okay. Who is Aggie?"

"I said I have the right to refuse any questions. That is one- agh!" Norman yelped as the car turned sharply and he fell over.

"Norman?" Dipper asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yep. Just slight technical difficulties, what with being tied up and all."

"We'll untie you when we get there, Norman." Norman struggled to regain his position and glared at Dipper through the rearview mirror. Dipper smiled and chuckled a little, then went back to driving.

"Any other questions?"

"Mabel and I will come up with more later. We always do. For now, we're here." Norman looked out the window at the motel. Dipper parked the car and let Norman out, while Mabel beat them to the motel doors and opened them for Norman. Norman sighed in exasperation, and Dipper untied him.

"Thanks," He drily remarked.

"No problem," Dipper cheerily replied, either ignoring Norman's sarcasm or blissfully unaware of it, Norman wasn't sure. He swung the door open, and they were inside.


	5. In Which Norman Has a Vision

**I'm back!** **Hello! Woo, it's been a while! So sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been super busy, but you probably don't want to hear my excuses, you want the story! Let's get to it!**

 **I don't own ParaNorman, Supernatural, Gravity Falls, etc.**

"So, where do we go from here?" Mabel asked. "Our room, or our grunkles room?''

Dipper shrugged. "I don't know. Do you think we should sleep first, or find out what happened to our grunkles first?"

Mabel bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Let's find out what happened to our grunkles. Norman, lead the way would you?"

Norman grumbled unhappily at the prospect, still being understandably mad at them for leaving him tied up, but led the way down the hall anyways, nodding at the guy behind the desk. Norman snatched a key off the hooks while the guy, 'Kevin', his name tag read, gave a blind-eye to them. Norman nodded his thanks and got an indifferent nod in return. He gestured down the hallway and began walking with Dipper and Mabel trailing behind. Dipper cleared his throat and began to speak.

"So, Norman, how did you find out about all of this hunting business, anyways?" Norman coughed uncomfortably but answered it anyways.

"A couple years ago after the Aggie incident, a couple of government agents came and investigated the incident. They promised the townspeople money for any information, and one of the kids at my school gave it." They all jumped when Neil cut in, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Alvin. He told them. He was with us 'cause he was just about to beat up Norman when the zombies rose."

"Anyways, they took me to one of their compounds once Alvin proved he wasn't lying. I managed to escape and asked a ghost taxi driver to give me a ride. He took me through a shortcut in the forest. It was pretty cool." Dipper cocked his head.

"Wouldn't the government agents have come back to look for you?"

"Yeah, they did, but my family hollowed out a space in the walls for me to hide in. My grandma told me when they were gone and the agents only came back that once."

"Wouldn't they have seen your grandma talking to you?" Mabel asked.

"She died about three months before Aggie came back," Neil clarified. Mabel nodded.

"Oh, okay."

"After that, I started to investigate other supernatural incidents. I couldn't be the only one to know about this kind of stuff. As it turns out, I was right. I met a hunter a couple months after the FBI agents came who I helped to catch a ghost in a neighboring town. He taught me everything there is to know about this business, and even gave me a book with all his notes. I use it all the time and study it when I'm bored. He had to move on to a different town, and I haven't seen him since. It was cool, actually, because there was this one time when I got really sick and I had a really bad fever. The next day, it just was gone. I later learned that a door to the underworld had been opened and had let loose a thousand or so demons. I caught one and exorcised it. As it turns out, when I was a baby, I used to babble the same kind of words I used to exorcise it, or so my parents told me. A couple more hunters rolled in and out of town after that, and I got a job at the hotel so I could keep track of them and help them, whether indiscreetly or otherwise. Ah, we're here." Everyone looked away from Norman and at the door he was currently standing in front of. Dipper chuckled at the irony and everyone else grimaced. Room 237. Norman opened the door and everyone warily walked in.

"Woah," Neil whispered. "This place is trashed."

And indeed it was. The beds were not made, the tables covered in papers and rotting food, and many other things. Norman gave a low whistle. "The bill for this is going to be huge!" He exclaimed.

Dipper looked at him incredulously. "That's what you're thinking about?"

Norman blinked. "Well, yeah. What are you thinking about?"

"Where the heck they are."

"Oh." Neil sharply pulled Norman aside.

"Dude, does that spray painting on the side of the wall look familiar at all?"

"What?" Neil grabbed his face and aimed it at the wall above the bed.

"Oh." There was a sloppily painted triangle with an eye in the center that seemed to be watching them. Dipper joined them looking mad as heck. Norman looked at him in confusion.

"What?" He asked, though he knew perfectly well who the painting on the wall depicted.

"His name was -or is, I guess- Bill Cipher. Mabel and I encountered him when we were twelve. Mabel?"

"Yeah?" She looked up from some papers she was shuffling through on the table. "What?"

"Have you heard anything from Bill lately?" Mabel's face went dark.

"No. Why-oh." Mabel saw the spray painting.

"How did he survive?" Dipper asked rhetorically. "I thought we had destroyed him."

"So did I," Mabel admitted. "How do you think he survived?"

Norman took a quiet deep breath, then spoke. "He invoked the name of Axolotl. That's how."

Everyone turned to Norman. Neil gave him a warning look, but Norman ignored it. "How do you know Bill?" Dipper asked dangerously.

"He began to visit me in my dreams about three weeks ago. He was the one that taught me how to summon the so-called 'Sith-Lightning' as you call it."

"You made a deal with him, didn't you? Because of you, my grunkles could be _dead."_ Norman took a step back, seeing the aggression in Dipper's body language and held up his hands.

"No, Dipper. I told you. I'd dealt with demons before Bill. I know about deals, and I didn't make any. He didn't even offer his hand for a handshake. Also, he showed me what he looked like when he appeared to you. He didn't look like that. He looked... human. I think he found a body of his own, or something. I don't know." Dipper visibly relaxed and sat down. He put his head in his hands and groaned.

"What could his endgame possibly be? What could he possibly gain by teaching you powers he knows full well that you could use against him?"

"Maybe it's not Bill that took your grunkles, Dipper," Norman suggested. Dipper looked at him as if the thought hadn't occurred to him.

"What?" He asked. Norman swallowed nervously.

"Maybe someone just wants you to think that it's Bill. Don't you think that whoever's done this knows that that's the conclusion you'd instantly jump to? There are other demons out there, too many to count, in fact. I trust him." Dipper sighed.

"When Mabel and I were twelve, our parents sent us to stay with our Grunkle Stan in Gravity Falls. There, we helped him get our Great Uncle Ford back to our dimension from wherever he was. Fifty or sixty years ago, Grunkle Stan had accidentally shoved Great Uncle Ford into the portal that sent him away in the first place. Bill had tricked him into a deal that made Grunkle Ford build the portal. Bill tried to take over Gravity Falls and kill us all. If not for Mabel and I's Grunkles, he would've succeeded too. I can't just sit back and pretend that Bill can suddenly just turn good. If he's doing something, it's because it can benefit him." Norman bit his lip and nodded, even though he felt that wasn't necessarily true. The Bill that he knew might've once done this, but he wasn't like that any more. Or at least, it seemed that way to him.

"Maybe he hasn't changed. But if there is something in this whole thing for him, it wouldn't have anything to do with your Grunkles. You already beat him once. If anything, he's going to learn from this and not mess with you and your family anymore. Perhaps-ah!" Norman exclaimed. Dipper looked at him in shock and worry.

"Norman?! What's going on? Are you okay?" Dipper's voice faded away as Norman lapsed into a vision and everything went went black.

Norman groaned as he slowly came into consciousness. Shaking off the last of the weariness, he warily looked around. He was in the forest, chained between two trees. On the trees to his right, there was a familiar face in a similar position as Norman. "Bill? Are you okay?" Norman asked.

Bill looked up at him and frowned. "Kid? What are you doing here?"

Norman swallowed. "I-I don't know. I fell into a vision and woke up here. I'm not really here, am I?"

Bill laughed dryly. "I'm afraid you're very much here, kid. They must have grabbed your psyche while you were traveling to whatever vision you were going to have. Here, let me see if I can get you out of this."

Bill focused intently on the chains that held Norman in place, and they began to shake violently. "Bill, no!" Norman exclaimed. "You've got to get yourself out of here, don't waste your energy on me!"

Bill didn't seem to be listening, as he kept right on what he was doing, and after a second, the chains broke, and Norman was free. Bill slumped weakly, exhausted with his lack of energy. "Now, kid, get out of here. They're going to be here, and all of my energy is going to be wasted if they catch you."

"No," Norman said, determined to get Bill out. "I'm not leaving you for the wolves."

Bill chuckled weakly. "What an appropriate name. The puppies, they ugly." He chuckled weakly again, though what at, Norman wasn't sure. Norman shook it off, and focusing, he concentrated his energy to his fingertips and fired at Bill's chains. After a second, they gave way and Norman did the same to the other side. Bill broke free and fell to the ground. He smiled up at Norman.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me behind, kid. I won't forget this. Now, get out of here!" He commanded, and with a snap of his fingers, Norman's world went black.

 **(Line break- whoooooooooooooooooo!:)**

"Norman? Norman, can you hear me? Are you okay?" Dipper's voice brought him back to reality, and suddenly, Norman realized he was in Dipper's arms. With a yelp, he pulled away from Dipper, which Dipper didn't seem to notice.

"Are you okay, Norman?" Dipper asked again, obviously very concerned.

"N-no," Norman stuttered. "I'm fine. It was just a vision, that's all."

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "Just a vision? You were floating, with green lightning swirling around you. What happened?"

Norman bit his bottom lip and opened his mouth to answer, but the things in the room suddenly started to float and swirl around menacingly. Dipper, Mabel, and Neil took up defensive positions with guns at the ready, and Norman looked around warily. He seemed to be doing this a lot, he thought to himself. Norman yelled in surprise and pain as chains appeared out of thin air and wrapped themselves around him. A vague shape began to take shape in the air in front of him and Norman inhaled sharply as the figure fully came into the room. It was... a frog. Wearing bright pink lipstick.


End file.
